I'm Done
by Emerald and Amethyst Hero
Summary: Raven was ranting and said things she thought she would not say, however she failed to realize that the person she was ranting about was in the room. Now Beast Boy is done and changes how he acts to Raven and all she wants is for everything to go back to normal. So what will Raven do to make that happen and what will happen on the way. RaeXBB Rob XStar
1. Ranting

**Please Enjoy My New Story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a warm and comfortable early afternoon, within Jump City. Everyone was enjoying the tranquility and serenity of the day. Even within Titans Tower, the Titans were relaxing away. Robin and Starfire were in the Training Room, just getting in a good workout and enjoying one another's company. They had been sneaking glances at one another as they trained as they were marveled, not only by their physical abilities and appearances, but also their ever growing friendship. Some would even say there is a spark of love between these two; however they are both adamantly oblivious to this. Still when they saw each other a loving smile graced their lips as they continued their respective workouts.

Cyborg had been in the Common Room, sitting in the middle of the half moon shaped couch, in where he was playing his robot fighting game online against other players. He was intensely invested into his game as he did not notice any of his surroundings, like Raven on the other side of the couch, in where she was reading one of her think brown covered books. He also failed to notice the loudness of the volume he had set the television as well, because it was so loud you could feel the wall shake.

He was having trouble with his current opponent for he seemed to be able to dodge and counter most of Cyborg's attacks. Cyborg was reacting as fast as his metallic fingers would allow him. He had his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he continued his brawl. At some point he noticed that the other player had left himself wide open for a split second, which was all he needed to land a finishing blow. So he commanded his character to punch him straight in the chest in where he could land a fatal blow. The other player's robot blew up and on the screen it declared Cyborg the winner. Cyborg jumped up from his position and punched the air screaming, "Boo-yah!"

"Great, you won your pointless game, now would you be so kind as to lower the volume, so we all don't go tone deaf," Raven said sarcastically. She had luckily managed to block out most of the noise, but it was not without difficulty.

Cyborg chuckled nervously and replied, "Heh, sorry there Raven, did realize anyone was here or that it was even that loud." He grabbed the remote and turned off his game and lowered the volume to a much more respectable level.

"Whatever just make sure it doesn't happen again," Raven stated as she went back to her book.

He changed the TV back to the satellite and looked for something to be on. He finally stopped at the movie channels where they were showing a 007 marathon. It was then he realized what time it was. "Man it's 1:30 in the afternoon, didn't realize I was playing for so long." Cyborg stated as he propped is leg across his knee and leaned back into the couch.

"Well that's what videogames do. They make you lose all sense of time and rot your brain," Raven stated so matter-of-factly. She was continuing to read her book, finding it much easier now that the noise was slightly less irritating.

"Speaking of rotting brains, where's BB? Haven't seen him all day today. I thought for sure he would be down here by now playing videogames or eating his nasty tofu," Cyborg said as he looked around the Room to try and spot his friend.

"My guess is he hasn't gotten out of bed yet," Raven said not taking her eyes away from her book. She turned a page of her book and continued on reading.

"Oh," Cyborg replied as he looked at his movie once more. After a few moments of silence. Raven closes her book and stands up from her spot. Cyborg notices this and says, "You done already?"

"Yea, just gonna go to my room and meditate for a while," Raven stated as she walked around the couch and proceeded to the door. She didn't get very far as Cyborg called her name. She quickly turned around and walked back to the couch standing behind it to see what he could possibly want now. "What?"

"Since you're heading back to your room anyway, would you mind getting Beast Boy up?" Cyborg asked kindly to her.

"Now why would I do that, I'm not his keeper or anything like that," Raven replied annoyed at what he was asking her to do.

Cyborg raised his hands in front of him defensively, hoping not to offend her at all. "I know, I know, it's just he can't sleep all day, and since you're heading that way anyway, it be easiest for you. And besides, with him here the day would be slightly more entertaining," Cyborg explained.

Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "Entertaining? More like annoying." She turned around and walked back to the door that led to the hallway.

"Oh come on Raven, he's not that bad. Granted his jokes are really bad, but you got to admit you like him," Cyborg said as he went back to his movie. Raven stopped for a moment and thought at what he just said.

"No I don't," Raven stated simply.

"Cyborg turned his head again not being able to hear what Raven had just said. He turned down the volume to be able to hear her more clearly. "What did you say Raven?" Cyborg asked her.

Raven turned around once more and said, "I don't like him."

Cyborg was now confused and wandered why she had just said that. "What are you talking about, I know you like him," Cyborg said to her again.

Raven at this point was getting highly upset. She stomped her way back to the couch and got in Cyborgs face. "Listen and listen well, I do not like him," Raven said with her teeth clenched. She was getting mad that he was thinking she like him more than a friend.

"But why, he's not that bad," Cyborg continued wandering why Raven did not consider him a friend anymore.

"Bad?" Raven stated incredulously. She stood back up straight again and threw her book on to the couch. "I'm going to tell you why he is worse than bad and why I do not like him." Raven mad sure to emphasis the part of not liking him.

Neither of them noticed or heard the Common Room doors swish open. It was the familiar green changeling who had walked in. He went to the kitchen area and started making himself some breakfast. It was then he noticed Cyborg and Raven near the couch. He was about to call out to them when he heard something he didn't want to. "I'm going to tell you why he is worse than bad and why I do not like him." He had heard Raven say.

Beast Boy was confused for a moment and wandered who Raven could be talking about. But it soon became apparent that it was about him. He didn't want to listen but he felt the need to listen to what she had to say.

"First off, Beast Boy never listens all he does all day is what he wants without thinking of the ramifications. And because of this it takes us forever for us even to defeat one simple villain. All he ever does is joke around, and his jokes are not bad they are absolutely horrible, nobody finds them funny. I mean who in their right mind would joke about a cookie for crying out loud it's just pathetic. Not to mention it gets so annoying that you want to rip your ears right off. Of course almost everything he does is annoying. Always talking about videogames, comic books, trying to force me to do something he clearly knows I don't want to do, and then won't stop pestering me about it. Frankly it's getting so bad that I might just throw him out a Tower window just to shut him up," Raven almost yelled to Cyborg. She then continued on her rant about the green changeling.

Cyborg could not believe that she was talking about Beast Boy like this. Still he listened to her continue her rant. But then he turned his eyes towards the kitchen area and saw the last person he had hoped to come in, Beast Boy. His eyes went wide for a moment as he knew that he could hear everything that she was saying. He quickly looked back at Raven as she continued her rant and he hoped he could get her attention without her saying anything worse than she already has. "Raven," he said to her not trying to be rude, but at the same time trying to get her to stop, but she merely continued.

"His personal hygiene is something to be said. He never cleans his room, never does laundry; I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even put on any deodorant. But I guess if you can transform in a pig, might as well live as one. He's loud, so much in fact that I bet even Batman could hear him all the way in Gotham," Raven continued completely ignoring Cyborg at all.

"Raven," Cyborg said a bit louder trying to get her to stop for a moment but she just continued.

"He is annoying, problematic, has disgusting tendencies, over excited, persistent, rude, and quietly frankly has got to be the dumbest person in all of history. So no Cyborg I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM. He is just an annoying, green, ANIMAL!" Raven yelled as she finished her rant.

Cyborg had enough of being polite and jumped straight up and yelled, "Raven!"

She was still in her mad rant feeling and yelled back, "What?!" Cyborg raised his left arm and pointed to the kitchen area. Raven quickly turned her head and looked at to where he was pointing. She was still angry and her looked showed it. But a moment later that same anger quickly dissipated. She saw Beast Boy with a plate of tofu in his hand. He looked slightly sad and afraid. He had heard everything she had just said about him.

Cyborg jumped the couch and walked over to his friend quickly followed by Raven. They stopped a few feet in front of him and Cyborg asked, "Hey man, how long have you been standing there for?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly down. "Enough," he said with a a broken voice. After a moment of silence between the three he put his head back up straight, eyes still closed and then took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes at looked at Cyborg for a moment and then to Raven.

When Beast Boy had looked at her, she had never felt so much guilt before. All she did was vent and rant about him, and actually after she said she had felt quite awful in fact, but also relieved and she did not know why. But the moment Beast Boy looked at her, there was not more passion or emotion in his eyes, they were as dry and cold as her own.

Beast Boy breathed in and out once more before he put the plate back on the counter and turned around to leave. He took a few steps before he heard someone say his name. "Beast Boy, I-" Raven was interrupted when Beast Boy spoke.

" Raven, I'm done. You obviously don't want me around you anymore, so I'm done," Beast Boy said plainly with no empathy in his voice.

Raven could not believe what she had just heard him say. He continued to walk to the doors. As soon as he continued, Raven walked forward in the hopes of stopping him so they could talk, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the man she knew the hand came from and looked at him with her purple eyes that he could see were with regret. Cyborg shook his head and quietly said, "Give him time to calm down. He looks like he could use it."

Raven looked to the doors again and they swished closed as she got one last glimpse of the changelings back. She sighed and closed her eyes not believing at what had just happened, but in the hopes that Beast Boy would just go back to being his normal self like he always does.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter already working on the second one. I am also continuing Final Fight just thought you'd all enjoy another new story. Alway good in my opinion. Well I all you hope you did enjoy this chapter because there are more coming as well as new stories as well. Thank you and please Enjoy and Review :)**


	2. A Titan's Battle

**Please Enjoy this Chapter thank you everyone for your reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Raven had been in her room since the incident that happened in the Common Room. She was in the middle of meditating, trying in any way to keep her emotions under control. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" Raven sighed. She stopped hovering and sat down upon her bed. She put her head in her hands and her elbow on her knees and sighed once more. No matter how much she tried or how long she meditated she could not find her center. She would just see Beast Boy's face and it would immediately disrupt her. "Even when he's not here, he can still find a way to disrupt me," Raven said quietly.

She decided that she needed to get out of her room, maybe some fresh air would help her clear her mind. As soon as she stood up the Tower alarm sounded, and she knew that the city was in danger. Raven ran to the Common just as the others had, to see what was happening. They all arrived relatively the same time, save for Cyborg who had not left since that incident earlier.

"Cyborg, what seems to be the trouble," Robin stated. Cyborg typed in a few buttons and a screen popped up on the main screen showing what the trouble was.

"Looks like Control Freak, found a video game store," Cyborg said as it showed a video of him using his remote to bring the standees and games to life.

"Dude, why does he come back, he knows he is just gonna have his butt handed to him," Beast Boy stated. He sounded normal again and to Raven's pleasure, she was relieved what she had said had not affected him.

"Doesn't matter why, all we got to do is take him down," Robin said as he collided his fist to his other hand. He turned and yelled, "Titan's Go!" The other Titans followed suit and ran out of the Common Room to go to the battlefield.

Games were flying everywhere and the standees were destroying everything in sight. It was mass chaos in the store as Control Freak stood in the middle with his remote pressing buttons as he controlled everything around him. "Foolish gamers, I, Control Freak am master of any game. None of you even come close so you are not worthy of even having such games as _Galactic Starfighter 8_," Control Freak proclaimed as he used his remote to command more games to fly out of their cases and attack the civilians. He was laughing at all the pandemonium that is until he heard a familiar voice.

"You know, Control Freak too many video games, any you'll start to lose your grip on reality," Robin proclaimed. The Titans were all at the gaping hole that was in the store standing on the pile of rubble that remained of the wall.

Control Freak smiled and said, "Ah my old nemesis's the Teen Titans. Once again you face the all powerful Control Freak."

"All powerful? Dude you lazy coach potato that's got a fancy remote," Beast Boy said as he got ready for the fight.

Control Freak was angry and pointed his remote at the Titans and yelled, "Go my army and destroy these meddlesome Titans." All the items under his control stopped what they were doing and attacked the five teen heroes.

"Titan's Go!" Robin yelled, and the Titans moved from their spot and began attack all the items. Starfire and Cyborg were begun with the videogame discs that were attack. Starfire used here Starbolts to blast them away as the approached. And Cyborg used his sonic cannon to do the same. It was like target practice for the two of them.

Eventually Control Freak saw this and pushed a button on his remote in where the discs then began to spin rapidly and fly at the two Titans. This made them slightly more difficult to hit. Soon enough one had hit Cyborg and cut a piece of his armor, leaving a big scratch on it.

"Careful Star, these things are pretty sharp," Cyborg said. He then used his shoulder rockets to destroy a lot of them at once. Starfire heard her metallic friend and when a horde of them tried to attack her from the front, she used her starbolt eyes to blast right through them.

While they were dealing with the discs, Robin was dealing with a couple of the standees. They were a futuristic solider, a white ninja assassin, and a killer robot. They each had a weapon weather it was a knife, a katana, or a hammer, they used their weapons to try and fight Robin. Robin got his collapsible bo-staff to use as his own. The three standees attacked him one after the other trying to either smash, slice, or stab him, lucky for Robin his bo-staff was made of nearly indestructible titanium. He blocked and dodged each of their attacks, while at the same time pushing the standees away from to avoid any other attacks.

He also used his martial arts and acrobatics to help him maneuver in-between them so they would also attack themselves. Sure enough it had worked in where the assassin had cut the solider straight in half. Robin the positioned himself behind the assassin so the robot could see and swung its hammer to hit him, but Robin just jumped out of the way and the robot took the top part of the assassin clean off. After which, he got behind the robot and did the same in a sense in where he used hi bo-staff to cut the robot in half. Robin then spun it around on his hand and collapsed it back to its short version putting it away so he could help Starfire and Cyborg.

Raven, was also fighting a standee, but it was just one that looked like a monster with multiple tentacles everywhere. The standee was using its tentacles to attack Raven, and she was using her magic to block each and everyone. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven proclaimed as she had her magic wrap around the standee picking it up from the ground. She was about to throw it that is until another standee, wrapped its tentacles around her so she could no longer move her arms, this disrupted her concentration and made her dropped the one in front of her. She turned to see it was the same standee or rather another one that looked like the one she was fighting.

Raven without saying her magic words used her powers to wrap around a load of empty boxes and threw them at the standee. This gave her a momentary time to get free of her capture, but was immediately caught again on the leg that made her lose focus again and she dropped to the floor. Raven struggled to get free but it had already wrapped tightly around both her legs. Her eyes glowed white as she began to say her magic words. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" but was stopped when a tentacle wrapped around her mouth, stopping her speech all together. She turned her body as best she could to look at the other standee. She was about to use her arms to send magic its way but more tentacles wrapped around her making her immobile.

The two standees walked closer to her and used their reaming tentacles to get ready to attack her. Raven felt useless she could not speak her magic words and she could not wave her arms around to use her magic either. She stared wide-eyed as the two standees were now close enough to attack her. They shot their tentacles and Raven watched as they flew towards her. But before they could reach her a green raptor bit those in half making them fall to the ground. He then bit one set of tentacles that was wrapped around Ravens mouth and arms.

The tentacles loosened enough so that now she was able to wiggle free and then pull them off of her. She was then able to use her magic to cut the ones that had wrapped around her legs, giving her completely mobility again. Once she was free, Beast Boy still as the green raptor attacked one of the standees, using his tail to smack it to the ground. At the same time Raven grabbed the other standee and used her magic to rip it apart.

Beast Boy then transformed into a rhino and rammed into the other standee puncturing it with his horn. He then used his foot to step on it and thrusted his head upward splitting the standee in half. Beast Boy transformed back into himself and stood over his defeated opponent. Raven then floated back to him and started to talk. "Thanks Beast-" but Raven stopped talking when she noticed that Beast Boy ran away. This confused her and somewhat upset her that she ran from him.

Control Freak was still using his remote to control the objects within the store. He was laughing and not paying attention to his surroundings, when all of a sudden Beast Boy suddenly appeared before him. Beast Boy to say did not look pleased. Control Freak smiled and said, "Foolish Beast Boy, come to face the all powerful Control Freak. You will fail, just as you always do." Control Freak pointed the remote at him about to command the objects in the store to attack him. But just before he pushed the button, Beast Boy ripped the remote right from his hand.

Control Freak was confused and shocked at how his remote was taken so easily. He then looked at Beast Boy who held the remote in his hand. Beast Boy looked at the remote and then to Control Freak before he crushed the remote in his hand. Control Freak was still in a state of shock when he saw his remote get crushed. The items around the store then stopped moving giving the Titans room to breathe as they no longer had to fight. Control Freak's shock quickly turned into another smile and said, "Foolish green human, do you think I would not come prepared." Control Freak reached behind his back and pulled out another remote.

Control Freak was about to press a button to control the objects in the store once more. But before he could, he felt something hard, fast and heavy hit him in the back of the head, knocking him deep into the ground. It was Beast Boy, he had transformed into a gorilla, and used his large fist to hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and ending this foolish farce. Beast Boy transformed back into himself and picked up Control Freak's spare remote.

The other Titans went over to Beast Boy just as he picked up the remote. They all looked around the store, once again thanks to Control Freak; a store looked like a tornado had hit it. Once they assessed the damage done to the store they looked at Beast Boy again as he held the remote. They all smiled and began to speak to him. "Alright, Beast Boy, you did it," Robin complimented.

"Yeah man, got to say that was one mean punch," Cyborg agreed.

"Yes friend, you most definitely kicked the butt," Starfire also complimented as she clapped her hands together near her head.

"Good job, Beast Boy," Raven said.

Beast Boy smiled at the compliments all his friends had given him. He then looked to Robin and handed him the remote so he could put it in the evidence room at Titan's Tower. They had waited for the police to arrive and took the unconscious Control Freak back to his cell at jail. "Alright y'all, I think after all that, I say we all go out for pizza," Cyborg suggested to his teammates. The other's agreed and soon left the store to go back to the T-Car.

They all went towards the car, and Cyborg was the first to open the door, but noticed that Beast Boy was not getting in the car. "Yo, B? What you doing man? Ain't you gonna get in?" Cyborg asked his green friend.

Beast Boy looked to him and said, "Nah, I think I'm just gonna head home, if it's all the same to you guys." The others looked at him incredulously wandering why he would give up pizza to go home.

"You sure your ok man?" Cyborg asked again worried about his friend. He had not seen Beast Boy act like this before.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Yeah, just don't feel like pizza right now, but it be great if you guys could bring me back a slice or two, vegetarian of course, that would be great." Cyborg nodded and proceeded into the car as he turned it on. Raven got into the back with Starfire, while Robin sat in the passenger seat. Cyborg started the car, and looked to his left to see if he could get out, to drive on the road. Beast Boy at this transformed into a peregrine falcon and flew off into the direction of the tower.

Raven looked behind her to see Beast Boy fly away; she sighed, and knew that she needed to talk to him, when they would arrive home. She turned back in her seat and looked out the window as the car drove onto the road leading them to the pizza place.

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter i hope you all enjoy this story thus far, cuz it will keep getting better and better. Well thank you once again, and please enjoy and review :)**


	3. Talking and Resolve

**Please Enjoy and have fun reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Titans returned home after their outing, and went immediately to the Common Room. They put the pizza box they had brought with them onto the kitchen table and went to the couch. Cyborg turned on the TV, as the other's sat on the couch. The news came on and it was explaining how the Titans had defeated Control Freak. After a little while of listening to the news, they decided that someone should go and find Beast Boy and give him his food.

"Alright y'all, I think I'll go and give BB his pizza," Cyborg said as he started to stand up. But before he could even take his first step, Raven was already in the kitchen area. "Uh, Raven, what are you doing?"

"I'll bring it to him," Raven replied. She picked up the pizza box and proceeded to the door.

"Uh, you sure Raven, I can do it," Cyborg said. He was afraid that she and Beast Boy would get into an argument over what happened earlier.

"No, its fine, I need to mediate anyway," Raven said as she went through the doors leaving the other Titans in the Common Room.

It was partly true, she did need to mediate but, she also needed to talk to Beast Boy, wanted to get a few things straight, and thank him for earlier. She walked the halls of Titans Tower, until she stood in front of Beast Boy's room. She breathed in and out and then knocked on his door. She waited a moment, but there was no response. She tried knocking again and called his name. After a moment, there was still no response and she knew that he was not in his room.

She thought about where he could be if he wasn't in his room or in the Common Room then, he could be in the Training Room. She left the front of his door and proceeded there. After a couple of minutes of walking, she was close to the Training Room, and she started to hear music playing. Once she was at the Training Room doors, she walked through them and the music she heard was much clearer. It was not heavy metal, but more like a fast pace rock, that is good for exercise.

She looked around the Training for a moment and saw Beast Boy punching the punching bag. He had on a wife beater shirt and the pants part to his uniform. From her point of view it looked as though he had been sweating profusely, which meant he was getting in a good workout. Raven watched him as he continued, not wanting to interrupt him. She had heard him grunt with each punch he was doing. After about a minute though, she decided that she had enough of watching him workout and went over to him.

Beast Boy was punching the punching bag, continuing his workout that he started when he had arrived home. He was so focused on it that he was completely unaware that someone was watching him. Then he heard something that sounded like someone clearing there throat, and stopped hitting the bag, and turned the top part of his body to look behind him. He then saw Raven standing there with a large box in her hands. He breathed in and out one time slowly and looked back at the bag; he then gave it one last punch, hard enough to make the bag shake.

That last punch startled Raven internally for a moment, but on the outside she looked unfazed. After hitting the bag she saw him walk over to the bench near the bag and pick up a towel and put in on his head. He used his right hand to dry the sweat of his head and neck. He then let the towel dangle around his neck and picked up a bottle of water, and drank it to cool him off.

He then, walked back over to Raven with water in his hand and a towel around his neck. He stopped a few feet in front of her and drank a gulp of water one more time before setting it on the ground. "Yeah?" Beast Boy asked, wandering what Raven would want with him.

Raven sighed and started talking. "We brought you some pizza, since you said you wanted a slice or two," Raven said to her green friend. She then opened the box which showed a whole vegetarian pizza. "We made sure to get you a vegetarian pizza, with no meat on it, even though Cyborg insisted on putting bacon on it to give it flavor." Raven handed him the pizza box.

Beast Boy looked at the pizza he had for a moment and then closed the box. He set it down next to his water and then looked back at Raven. "Thanks, anything else?" Beast Boy asked in a deadpan voice.

Raven did not expect his voice to sound like that, but she still needed to talk to him. "Yes. First I wanted to say thank you for your help against those standees," Raven said in a kind voice, so it sounded more sincere.

"No problem," Beast Boy replied with his arms folded across his chest.

After hearing his "welcome," Raven continued, "And second, I was hoping to clear up what I said earli-" But Raven stopped when she saw a hand in front of her face. This confused her as to why he was stopping her from talking.

Beast Boy lowered his hand and then began to speak, "Ok Raven, I'm gonna stop you right there. I really don't want to talk about it. It's over, I'm Done. I'm not mad," He wanted to make it clear that he was done, not mad.

"But why, most people would be furious, myself included. And I'm unclear as to why you say "I'm Done," Raven stated, wanting a clear answer from him.

Beast Boy sighed and continued, "Raven, there is no point in being mad anymore, I'm tired of it. I'm tired of getting nowhere with you, I'm tired of you thinking I'm a nuisance. So when you said what you said, I wasn't mad at you. I'm just done trying to get through to you," Beast Boy said. He picked up his pizza and water and went to the door. Beast Boy stopped just a little bit in front of it and spoke once more. "We're still teammates Raven, but that's it. You should think of this as a positive, now I won't bug you anymore. You can have all the free time you want."

Beast Boy took a few steps forward and the door opened. Just before he was about to leave he said one last thing, "Thanks for the pizza though." And with that he walked into the hallway, leaving Raven to her thoughts as to what just happened.

**One Month Later…**

The Titans were in the Common Room enjoying their day, since there had been no reported crime activities in the city. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch playing there space racing game. They were trying to make one another crash so that one could win. Robin was on the computer updating the scanning system and the criminal database. Starfire was in the kitchen making one of her Tameranian dishes for her friends to try once it was complete. Raven was also on the couch near the end of it, reading a thick brown book.

This is how it usually was all the Titans would do their own thing, while in the comfort and company of each other. Once Robin had finished his updates, he went over to the kitchen to help Starfire with whatever creation she was making. This left Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven alone in the living part of the Common Room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were continuing their game and it looked like it was almost over. They were neck and neck that is until Cyborg's car hit Beast Boy making him tip back enough so that Cyborg would be the first to cross the finish line. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg exclaimed after winning his race.

"Dude that was so cheating!" Beast Boy exclaimed for his defeat.

"Sorry B, but jus cuz` you lost doesn't mean I cheated. Maybe you just need to improve your skills. Although, no matter how much you improve it still isn't going to be enough to beat me," Cyborg stated happy with his victory.

Beast Boy was upset and threw his arms across his chest and said, "Whatever dude. I'm gonna grab a snack." And with that he walked over to the kitchen. He passed Raven going around the coach, and did not make eye contact with her. As for Raven she saw him walk by and glanced at him walking by.

Sighing, Raven closed her book as memories of the last month fluttered in her mind. It had been a month since their conversation in the Training Room, and Beast Boy had kept his word. He had stopped perusing Raven, this including telling her jokes, playing pranks on her, and almost not talk to her. They still did talk, but it was never more than a hello, good morning, or just an exchange of strategy during a battle. At first Raven, was enjoying the peace. She had managed to mediate much longer without interruption.

However, not everything was not made to last. The other Titans knew when she needed her boundaries, and now that Beast Boy was doing the same, she felt a little more alone. She always did hang out with the others, whether it was for food, training, or going to the park. But they usually would let her do her own thing, and only ask her if the others were all doing something. No one had tried to drag her. Raven went to take a sip from her tea when she saw that it was empty. She got up and took her empty cup to the kitchen area.

She went to the stove and poured herself a new cup of tea. She took a sip of the warm tea, and it gave her a calming feeling. She looked at the room and saw all of her friends. Robin and Starfire were still in the kitchen as well cooking. Cyborg was playing another game by himself this time. And Beast Boy was at the table eating a salad.

Raven walked over to the table and sat down across from him sipping her tea. Beast Boy looked at her for a moment, before closing his eyes and continued eating. Most times, quiet is considered comfortable and calming, but now it was tense and unbearable. After a few moments of silence, other than the noise of Beast Boy eating quietly, Raven felt uncomfortable again, like she had lately in front of him.

"So, Beast Boy how's the salad?" Raven asked hoping to get something out of him.

He gulped down the food he had in his mouth and said, "Fine." His eyes were still closed, so he would not make eye contact with her. Raven looked at him again and sighed. This is how it usually was one word responses or barely speaking.

"So, anything new with you?" Raven asked. She wanted him to talk at this point.

"Nope, same old, same old. You should know Raven we live in the same house," Beast Boy replied as he finished up his salad.

"Oh, right," Raven said and then took another sip of her tea. Beast Boy picked up his bowl and walked over to the sink.

Beast Boy put his bowl into the sink and then walked to the door. He was stopped when he heard someone talking. "Beast Boy, don't forget that we have training today," Robin stated as he placed the dish into the oven and set it to cook.

"Alright dude. I'm gonna go take a nap, just wake me when its time, ok," Beast Boy said to his leader with a smile. And with that he left. The other Titans then presumed with their tasks.

Raven was still on the table as she watched him leave. It was uncanny how his personality could suddenly change. He seemed almost cold to her at the table, but then all of a sudden be happy when he talked to Robin. On the outside it seemed he was back to normal, but Raven was not so sure. She then thought that he was probably still upset over what she had said about him.

Raven sighed and then made a decision, one she would hopefully not regret. She would have to get Beast Boy to, act like Beast Boy around her again. It was something that she hoped would never have happened. She was starting to miss the old Beast Boy.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I have writing it. There is still more chapters to come, and I will do my best to make this story even better. I am glad for all the reviews I have recieved, they help inspire me to push past my limits and make stories better. So for that I thank all my readers. And please also try and read the next chapter of Final Fight. I had fun writing it so I hope you all enjoy reading it. Well again Thank you and Enjoy and review :) :)**


	4. Movie Night

**Please Enjoy the read and have fun :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

All week Raven had been trying to get Beast Boy to open up to her in some way, but she also had to make sure the others were unknown of her intentions. At first it was merely trying to start a conversation with him, so that they could at least have a conversation that was more than a one word answer from him. It did not really take; he would still only give single word replies or maybe a sentence at the most.

She then tried a different approach, where she would almost deliberately give him advantages to pull a prank on her or make a joke. But each time he would just shrug his shoulders and continue whatever he was doing or leave. She also tried praising him after a battle, but Beast Boy would merely keep his stoic demeanor to her.

Raven had tried almost everything she could think of, but that does not mean she was ready to give up. However, she did not know if she would be able to get everything back to normal by herself anymore. And she really did not want to ask the Titans for help. So she decided to keep trying all of her tactics, in the hope of him breaking soon.

The Titans had returned home after defeating Johnny Rancid, and his new mechanical pet. They were slightly sore from the battle, and could not wait to relax. Dusk was already starting to set, and the day beginning to dwindle down. The Titans entered the Common Room going to the couch. They all sat down and sighed at the relaxation of their home.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm ready to kick back, relax, and enjoy a good movie," Cyborg said as he got up from the couch and went over to their DVD collection.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a most wondrous idea. I shall fetch the "corn of pop"," Starfire said as she flew from her seat on the couch. This left Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy on the couch to talk.

"Great work out there guys. And good idea distracting his pet, while Raven and Starfire were able to destroy it, Beast Boy," Robin complemented.

"Yeah, way to go Beast Boy," Raven said stoically.

"It was no big deal guys. Who doesn't love a good chase," Beast Boy said, as he remembered turning into a cat so Johnny's "dog" would chase him. This gave Raven time to wrap her magic around the creature while Starfire bombarded it with starbolts to destroy it.

"But Beast Boy, it was most ingenious. The Johnny Rancid did not expect his monstrosity to be destroyed so easily. And could not have happened without your assistance," Starfire said as she returned with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Yeah man, backing it into that alley, was defiantly one of your best ideas," Cyborg also complimented after he put the movie in the player.

"Thanks guys guess maybe I should come up with all our battle strategies from now on," Beast Boy proclaimed with a big toothy smile. The others looked at him fearfully, thinking what it would be like with Beast Boy setting the plans. They all imagined him, leading the team and saying 'dude' all the time, and cracking bad jokes left and right. The other Titans nervously laughed at his comment, finding some way to change the subject.

"Yeah… Oh look the movie menu is open, I say we start it, and just enjoy our night," Robin said. He got comfy in his seat. Starfire sat down next to him and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. She then wrapped her arms around his right arm and leaned into him. They had been dating for about three weeks now, and they were still in the gooey lovey stage.

"Yes let us partake in the movie," Starfire said as she leaned on her boyfriends arm. Cyborg sat on the other side of Robin, in the middle of the couch. Beast Boy was next to him and Raven next to Beast Boy.

The movie menu showed the title of the movie which was, _Godzilla_. Cyborg picked up the remote and pushed play which began the movie. During the opening scenes, where they showed the nuclear testing. Raven scooted slightly closer to Beast Boy, so that she was close to him, this she was hoping that he would see she enjoyed his company.

Beast Boy glanced to his left and saw that Raven was close to him, not as close as Starfire and Robin, but close. He breathed out and leaned back into the couch folding his arms across his chest. Raven saw this and turned her attention back to the movie.

About an hour and fifteen minutes into the movie, the Titans were watching the events unfold. They were beginning to look for the nest of the creature. Starfire had never seen this movie and was fascinated by Godzilla, and how an accident could cause such a creature. Robin was enjoying his girlfriend leaning against him as he continued the movie. Cyborg loved this movie. Monster, sci-fi, and action all rolled into one, was defiantly one of his favorites.

Beast Boy had not moved an inch from his spot. He still was leaned against the couch with his arms across his chest, watching the movie as it continued. Raven also did not move she was still relatively close to Beast Boy, as she watched the movie. She was thinking that Beast Boy would talk through the movie like he normally had done, but this time he remained quiet, just merely watching it.

Raven decided not to worry about it anymore and just watched the movie. But she also felt her adrenaline get really low, she wasn't bored, but the battle from earlier wore her out like the others. She did not know if she could stay awake for much longer.

The movie was ending, and the credits were showing. It was a two hour and 15 minute movie, which was much longer than the average movie. Starfire had fallen asleep close to the end and was just leaning against Robin. He did not mind at all. Cyborg got up and took the DVD out of the player and put it back in its case. Robin also got up and picked up his girlfriend carrying her bridal style.

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Robin said as he made his way over to the door which led to the hallway.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me," Cyborg agreed. He went over to the doors as well but first he put his hand on the palm recognizer. The tower locked up and the lights turned off. "Night y'all." And with that Cyborg left as well. This left Beast Boy and Raven in the room.

Beast Boy got up from his seat ready to leave, that is until he noticed that Raven was asleep on the couch. She must have fallen asleep at some point, and laid down on the remainder of the couch. He sighed and went over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Raven, come one time to wake up," Beast Boy said, hoping she would wake up.

Raven stirred for a moment but did not wake. Her breathing was steady, quiet and even. She was completely knocked out. Beast Boy shook her again and said her name one more time. However this still did not wake her. He then removed his hand and left her where she was. If she was asleep, he would let her sleep. He walked to the Common Room doors, but stopped just after entering the kitchen area. He looked back at the couch where he knew Raven was sleeping. He sighed deeply and turned around and headed back to the couch.

Raven was still curled up sleeping peacefully. Beast Boy walked until he was in front of her. He looked at her with his emerald and eyes, and breathed in and out. Kneeling down, he put his arms under her head and legs. Carefully lifting her into his arms. Once he stood up again he adjusted Raven so he would not strain to hold her, and so that she would not awaken either. Once he felt comfortable that he would have an easy time holding her, he walked back to the doors and went into the hallway.

Beast Boy walked the hallway holding Raven in his arms just as Robin had done with Starfire. Because he had Raven in his arms he had to walk slower so she would not wake, and kill him for carrying her. As he was walking he heard footsteps coming towards him and wandered who would still be up. He thought everyone went to bed. He stopped as the other person continued on forward. "Who's there?" He asked.

"Beast Boy?" said a familiar voice.

He knew who the voice came from. "Cyborg, what are you still doing up? I though you went to bed?" Beast Boy asked.

"I did, but I wanted to get a snack before I hit hay," Cyborg replied. He then noticed that Raven was in his arms, and she appeared to be asleep. "Uh, why are you carrying Raven?"

Beast Boy looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and sighed. "Raven fell asleep like Starfire, and I tried to get her up, but she was too far asleep. So I'm taking her to her room before I go to bed," Beast Boy explained.

Cyborg was confused as to why he didn't just leave her on the couch. "Uh, ok. Why not just leave her on the couch to sleep? Why take the time to take her to her room?" He asked wanting an answer out of him.

"I've slept on that sofa, not the most comfortable place to sleep, if you wanna get your eight hours," Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg thought about this for a moment and then a realization came to him. A big smile came on his face as he said, "You like her, don't you, you little grass stain."

Beast Boy was shocked at his assumption. "Uh dude, I don't at least not in the way you are thinking about," He said to his metallic friend hoping he'd end this conversation.

Cyborg's smile remained and said, "Yes you do, why else bring a girl back to her room from the couch. And why would you carry her like that instead of throwing her over your shoulder?"

Beast Boy began to blush as he continued, "Dude, I don't know what you are talking about, but I do not-" He was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg stated trying to get him to break.

"Dude, I don't like Raven-" and once again he was interrupted by Cyborg.

"B, you're not going to win this, so stop kidding yourself and just admit it," Cyborg said with his arms folded across his chest.

With a heavy sigh, Beast Boy adjusted Raven again so her head was leaning on his shoulder now instead of his chest. "You're right Cy, I do like her, more than I thought," Beast Boy said admittedly. He looked at his shoulder and saw Raven slowly breathing in and out. He smiled a real genuine smile at her for what seemed like forever.

Cyborg approached him and placed a hand on his other shoulder. "Man then why don't you just tell her how you feel," Cyborg said to his green friend. Beast Boy's smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked at his friend.

"You heard her, a month ago Cy. She thinks I'm nothing more than an annoying animal," Beast Boy said with a heavy heart filled voice. "Besides, since I've said I was done with her, she has got more time for herself, which is what I think she would want. Just some peace and quiet."

Cyborg looked at him and said, "I don't know man, she seems kind of down since she said that. I think she just wants everything to go back to normal, you pestering her, and she makes snide comments at you."

"Beast Boy smiled and said, "Yeah, but I told her I was done, and frankly I think I am, what she said it really hurt. And I was never mad at her, only at myself. So I figure the only way she gets what she wants is for me to finally leave her alone, and so I am."

"You sure you want to do that B, I mean she looks pretty happy right now," Cyborg said as he pointed to the girl in Beast Boy's arms. Beast Boy looked at her again, and as soon as he did, she moaned slightly and adjusted herself in his arms. Her arms tucked near her chest and her head lying under his, just on Beast Boy's collar bone, with a small smile on her face.

"She's asleep Cy, if she were awake, I'm sure she would have killed me by now," Beast Boy said.

"Maybe, maybe not. I still think you should tell her Beast Boy," Cyborg told his friend. And after that was said he went back to the kitchen to get himself a snack before bed. Beast Boy stood in the hallway for a moment, but then made his way towards Raven's room.

Beast Boy entered her room and saw that nothing had really changed. The book case was still where it was, her globe, the two face statue. And even the wallpaper and carpet design had not changed. He sighed and figured why change what you know. He made his way over to her large bed and gently placed her onto it.

Beast Boy then removed her cloak from her so that she would not be to warm while she slept and placed it on the night stand near her bed. Raven had already made herself comfy on the bed and continued her deep sleep. Beast Boy got the comforter and put it over Raven so that she would be fully comfortable.

After he was sure that she was ok to sleep in her bed he made his way to the door to leave. Once the door opened he stood in its frame and looked back at the sleeping girl in the room. His eyes were now looking down at the floor as he felt a heavy pull in his heart. He walked out of the room and went to his own, his thoughts on what Cyborg had said to him.

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter, and I'd like to thank all of those who have been keeping up with the story and reviewing as well. You all make me feel so good about how this story is coming out. And I hope that you all enjoyed this latest chapter. There is still more to come and I am thankful that you all think this story is so grand. If anyone has a suggestion I am more than happy to listen. Anyway thanks again and please enjoy the story and review :) :)**


	5. Ternion

**Please Enjoy the read and have a good time :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Raven had awoken the next morning in her bed. At first she was confused as to how she had arrived there. The last thing she remembered was that they were all watching a movie. She deduced that she fell asleep. But she wandered how she got to her room. Getting up from her bed she saw the cloak she was wearing yesterday was on the night stand next to her bed. She picked it up and went over to her closet where she got a new leotard and cloak and put the old ones in the hamper.

After she readied herself Raven went to the Common Room where she saw all the Titans sitting at the table. It was Cyborg's turn to cook breakfast. Beast Boy on the other hand was already eating his breakfast that he made earlier. Cyborg was at the stove cooking bacon, eggs and waffles for the others.

"Morning," Raven said to everyone.

"Morning Raven," Robin said.

"Oh yes, morning of goodness, to you as well, Raven," Starfire spoke in her cheerful voice. Raven went over to the table, and sat down next to Beast Boy, since it was the next seat available.

Raven looked at him and greeted him. "Morning, Beast Boy," Raven said as kindly as she could make.

Beast Boy glanced at her and said, "Morning."

Raven looked at him for a moment more until Cyborg came with plates full of food for everyone, save for Beast Boy. After which they all began to eat and enjoy the morning.

After eating for a few minutes in peace, Raven felt she had to ask what happened last night. "So does anyone know how I got to bed last night?" Raven asked, hoping someone would answer.

The others stopped eating and looked at her skeptically. "Uh, did you not journey to your room, of your own volition?" Starfire asked.

Raven shook her head and said, "No, I didn't. Last thing I remember was falling asleep during the movie, and then next thing I knew I was in bed the next morning."

The others looked at each confused. Beast Boy on the other hand was just eating his food. "Sorry Raven, I took Starfire to bed, when she fell asleep. And Starfire couldn't have because she was asleep," Robin stated.

Starfire nodded her head and said, "Perhaps Cyborg or Beast Boy know."

Cyborg looked at Starfire and said after swallowing his food, "Sorry Raven, wasn't me I went out right after these two and locked the Tower down, before heading to bed." Cyborg knew who did bring her back, and he was waiting to see how he would react. The Titans eyes shifted to Beast Boy, who merely kept his eyes closed as he continued to eat.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" Robin asked questionably.

"Do you know how Raven proceeded to her room?" Starfire asked him.

Beast Boy took one last bite and set his fork down. He looked to Raven, and for the first time in a month, she saw sadness and fear in his eyes. "Raven I-" But Beast Boy was interrupted by the alarm. Robin jumped from his seat and went over to the computer where he pulled up who it was and where it was.

"Titans, looks like breakfast will be cut short, Cinderblock, Plasmas, and Overload, are destroying downtown," Robin proclaimed. He pushed a button and the computer locked the coordinates in their communicators. "Titans, Go!" And all the Titans left to go face their foe. However Raven's mind was wandering what Beast Boy was going to say.

The three villains were destroying everything in sight, buildings, cars, and city blocks. Cinderblock was punching building walls and throwing cars causing mass chaos. He roared and yelled, as he used the cars to destroy even more. At the same time, Plasmas used his acid to melt holes in the road, and disintegrate walls, cars, and street signs. He was also like Cinderblock, destroying buildings with his arms. And as for Overload, he used his electric powers to short circuit cars, and blow up stop lights. He also terrified the public but shooting them with electricity, or at least shooting it near them.

They were continuing their rampage that is until a black energy wrapped around the car that Cinderblock had, and was stripped from his hands. Cinderblock looked confused, and when he heard a voice quickly turned his attention to it. "You know, if you guys are gonna come downtown, the least you could do is clean yourselves up," Robin stated. The Titans were in battle ready stances and Raven and just put down the car she took from Cinderblock. Cinderblock yelled and he charged the Titans. "Titans, move!" And with that they all charged the three villains at once.

Robin and Cyborg squared off against Cinderblock. Robin jumped in the air and kicked him from above, but Cinderblock used his giant fist to collide with Robin's foot. But that did not stop him and he jumped over Cinderblock, causing his attention to focus on him. At that moment, Cyborg came and punched Cinderblock hard enough to push him back a bit and made him a little disorientated. But that did not stop him as he again charged Cyborg and punched him into the building behind him. Robin saw this and began to use his martial arts against him.

Cinderblock blocked as many of Robin's attacks as he could, but because Robin was far quicker than him, Robin did manage to get a few hits in. Cinderblock for the most part saw this as annoying, and used his large arm to try and swat Robin away. Robin ducked under his attack and then took out one of his electric disks. He placed it under Cinderblock and jumped back. The disks exploded in a bright light, making Cinderblock temporarily blind. Cyborg had just gotten back up from when he was knocked back, and Robin regrouped with him. "Sure is giving us a challenged today," Cyborg stated as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, but still we got to take him down," Robin readied his collapsible bo-staff to start the second round. Cyborg also got back up and charged his sonic cannon. Cinderblock eye sight returned to him and he charged the two hero's once more.

Starfire and Raven were dealing with Overload. He was shooting bolts of electricity and the two girls, but since they could fly, they had an easier time evading it. After the first few electric attacks failed to hit them, Starfire used her starbolts to attack Overload with as many hits as she could make. A volley of starbolts hit him, and Overload used his arm to block as many as he could. Once they stopped, he shot another bolt of electricity and it Starfire this time, causing her to fall from the sky. Raven saw Starfire fall and then turned her attention back to Overload.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed as she summoned her powers to grab a car nearby, and chuck it at Overload. He merely caught it, and sucked all the electricity out of car. He then threw it back at Raven. Raven flew out of the way and then picked up a piece of the road, and threw it at Overload. It hit him knocking him off his legs and pushing him back a little. Starfire got back up from the ground, and immediately fire a large starbolt at Overload, which knocked him back even more.

"He is most persistent," Starfire said as she prepared herself for his second assault.

"Yeah, he stills not to bright, if he is coming back," Raven stated as she flew down next to Starfire.

Overload got back up from the ground and growled. "Overload shall destroy you," Overload proclaimed angrily. He shot multiple bolts of electricity at the two girls and they readied themselves for his attack.

Beast Boy was being pushed back by Plasmas as he shot acid at him. Beast Boy was currently a cheetah, using his speed and agility to dodge the acid that was flying everywhere. Beast Boy eventually charged Plasmas while still dodging the acid. Once he was close enough, he morphed into a wooly mammoth knocking Plasmas back a bit. Beast Boy transformed back into himself, but was quickly caught by his slime and thrown into a building near him. Beast Boy was disoriented for a moment, but screamed when he saw Plasmas over top of him ready to attack him.

Beast Boy transformed into a humming bird to evade Plasmas' attack. After which, he flew high above him and then transformed into a rhino to crash into him, but Plasmas, used his slime to capture Beast Boy and fling him across the road. Beast Boy transformed back into himself and groaned as he rubbed his head. "Ah man, now I'm gonna smell like the inside of a sewer," Beast Boy complained. He then saw Plasmas charging at him. Plasmas were screaming wanting to destroy everything in his path, in this case Beast Boy. "Oh, man." Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla ready to fight again.

The Titans were fighting all of their foes. With somewhat difficulty. Since they had to split up, they were not as strong as they would be together. Cyborg and Robin decided to use the 'Sonic Boom,' knocking Cinderblock a far ways away from them. Still they had to capture him, so Robin and Cyborg went after him. And as for Starfire and Raven, they used a water pipes found in the buildings to short-circuit Overload. He grew smaller in size. But before he could form back into a disk he ran from the girls. Starfire then used her starbolts to attack him, which knocked him away. The girls then also followed Overload to capture him as well.

Plasmas, was running out of breath, and he had lost a lot of his slime, considering he had thrown so much acid at Beast Boy in order to try and melt him. Beast Boy was himself, as he looked at Plasmas. Beast Boy could tell that he was merely at his limit. Plasmas was about to get up again, but was knocked over by Cinderblock, and then Overload. Beast Boy looked confused for a moment but then saw the other Titans approach; he must have realized that they defeated their foes.

"It would appear that we are victorious," Starfire said as she looked at the three fallen foes.

"Yeah, now we all we need to do is take them to jail," Robin stated.

"Yeah then we can head out and grab some pizza, since these three ruined breakfast for us," Cyborg said. His stomach growled and Starfire and Beast Boy jumped for joy at the thought of getting some food.

The three villains stood up and looked at the Titans waiting for them make their move. Cinderblock had another idea instead. He took out a small device from his back and pressed the button on it. Next thing that happened was the three monster-like villains were consumed in a whirlwind of electricity and energy. The Titans looked at the three and saw that they were starting to mix together, just as they had done when Slade and Terra took over the city.

Once the energy died down the three had become one. The main body appeared to be Plasmas, with attributes of Cinderblocks rock like armor around him, and Overloads, electric impulses and body as well. After their first encounter, the Titans aptly named this creature ternion. Ternion roared and attacked the Titans. "Titans, move!" Robin exclaimed they separated.

"I don't get it, I though Slade could only make them combine like that," Cyborg said as he fired his sonic cannon. Ternion merely blocked it as it was redirected in another direction. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, were using their powers to attack the creature in order to subdue it.

Robin jumped next to him and started throwing his electric disks. After a few of them were in his hand he spoke, "I don't know, but I do know how he is going down." Robin threw his disks as they exploded at the creature. "The hard way" Cyborg nodded his head in agreement and continued to fire his sonic cannon.

Starfire and Raven combined their attacks and hit Ternion, making him take a few steps back. This gave Cyborg and opportunity to tackle the creature from behind, knocking him forward. Ternion shook its head and looked in front of him where, Robin threw more of his electric disk and exploded upon impact. Ternion howled in pain but not before Beast Boy became an elephant and knocked into Ternion on his side. This made him roll into a building near them all.

Beast Boy transformed back, and the Titans regrouped ready to finish the job and take him to jail. Ternion emerged and screamed angrily at the Titans. Ternion ready his fist and put a lot of power into it. The Titans prepared themselves for the attack, but that's when they noticed that a child was crying behind them. They all gasped and before they were able to move the child, Ternion launched his fist at them. They had no time to react, or get out of the way. But one of them had another idea.

Beast Boy, transformed into a gorilla and got in front of the attack spreading his arms out to shield his friends and the girl. The Titans watched as the fist collided with his chest, causing scores of power and electricity to run through him. Beast Boy howled in pain as he was sent back over the Titans and the girl, onto a pile of concrete and rocks. Halfway in the air he had reverted back into his human form.

He moaned from the pain and did not move or get up just laid on the rubble. The Titans saw this all and they were not pleased. They turned to look at Ternion and saw him laughing as though, it was amusing.

The Titans were now angry and charged the creature, with all their might and strength. Beast Boy opened his eyes for a moment, and saw the Titans attack Ternion. He smiled knowing they could defeat him. Darkness took over hearing the battle between his friends and Ternion.

* * *

**Well another chapter down, and before I go into my whole spiel, I'd will say that I DO NOT OWN _Ternion._ I merely used him in this chapter. But nontheless, I am beyond happy at the number of reviews and views on the last chapter alone. It makes me feel as though my stories truly make you all happy. And i have gone over the suggestions that I have read, and I will try to use them in my story to make it all the better. But i must be comfortable in my own ability to write as well. Just a second opinion is nice. Anyway thank you all for your support and for enjoying the story thus far. I will still do my best to make it better. And please enjoy and review :) :)**


	6. Infirmary

**Please enjoy and have a good read :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Beast Boy woke up in the infirmary of Titan's Tower. He was groggy and disoriented, but everything started to come into focus. He looked around the room and saw the spare bed next to him, the monitors around him, and what looked like an IV bag next to his bed with a needle in his arm. He looked at his body again and saw there were bandages all around his torso. "Wha-" Beast Boy said softly. Then his memory fluttered back in his mind as he remembered jumping in front of Ternion's attack to protect his friend.

Beast Boy was curious as to what had happened after he lost consciousness. He saw no one in the room, so he could not ask anyone. He tried to get up, but the pain from the previous battle had made him so weak, he could not prop himself up. After a few attempts, he finally gave in that he was not going anywhere anytime soon. He sighed and turned his head to the side, thinking, wandering, about how his friends were. After a moment of quiet, the doors opened and he heard someone's footsteps walk in. He turned his head to see who it was.

Cyborg had walked in with a clipboard in front of his face, which contained all the medical knowledge and damage Beast Boy had sustained after his last battle. He flipped the page over to look at what else it was saying. After reading he set the clipboard on the counter and looked at the monitors to check his status. He had no idea that Beast Boy was even awake yet. He then heard someone call his name.

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy said with as much force as he could muster.

Cyborg turned and saw that his friend was wide awake. He calmly walked over to him and looked at the monitor above him which showed all his vitals. "Well looks like your awake," Cyborg commented. He took one last look to check if everything was ok.

"Yeah, what happened?" Beast Boy asked curious as to how he ended up here and what happened after he lost consciousness.

"You were hurt B," Cyborg started as he walked over to the sink and grabbed a new IV bag for him. He walked over back to Beast Boy and continued explained while he replaced the IV bag. "Ternion had hit you hard man. Quite hard in fact." Cyborg walked over to the counter and brought up a picture of Beast Boy's X-rays. It had shown his chest and it looked like a cracked spider web. "Your sternum, most of your ribs and a collar bone. Have you to stay was a pretty clean break. Not to mention the burn marks caused by electrocution." Cyborg went bent to Beast Boy and checked his bandages. After looking him over he spoke one more time. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Well that's good to know," Beast Boy chuckled for a moment. However afterwards he winced in pain and coughed.

"Careful B, your still hurt," Cyborg said as he made sure Beast Boy was as comfortable as he could be.

"Thanks for telling me after the fact," Beas Boy said to his metallic friend. Cyborg smirked at him, knowing he was joking. Beast Boy then remembered the child. "Cyborg, tell me is the kid ok?"

Cyborg was continuing his check up making sure that everything was ok. "Huh, oh the girl, yeah she fine. A little scared from the battle, and few scraps, but nothing that Raven couldn't fix," Cyborg replied. He double checked all the machines and made sure that everything was working properly.

Beast Boy relaxed a little and sighed thankfully. "That's good," he spoke quietly. Regardless of how long he slept, he started to feel tired again.

"Well looks like everything is fine. All your vitals say you're ok, no permanent damage, and no heart or head trauma," Cyborg said as he finished his check up.

"Good," Beast Boy said sleepily.

Cyborg saw that his friend was about to crash again. He smiled and said, "Alright, I'll let you get back to sleep man. And when you're up again, I'll have the others stop by, they've been asking." But he saw that Beast Boy was already asleep so it's a good chance that he did not hear a word that Cyborg said. Cyborg then quietly left the room so he could go tell his friends that he was awake or rather was awake.

Cyborg entered the Common Room and saw that the other Titans were sitting on the couch. Raven had her nose in a book, and it looked like she was trying to tune out any noise around her. And Starfire and Robin were sitting together watching a movie. It looked like they needed something to distract them form yesterday's events.

"Hey y'all," Cyborg yelled to everyone so they could all hear him. The three Titans turned their heads to look at Cyborg and immediately got up from their seats and went straight to Cyborg who was standing in the kitchen area, preparing himself some lunch.

"Cyborg, please tell us, is our friend awake?" Starfire asked with her hands held together in front of her chest.

Cyborg got his sandwich from the fridge and placed it on a plate for himself. "He was for a little bit. He asked me what happened yesterday, and I explained everything to him," Cyborg told his friends. This gave them a feeling of relief to know that he was going to be ok.

"Please tell us, when may we see him?" Starfire asked him, anxious to see her green friend once again.

"Well right now, he's asleep, but I told him the next time he wakes up we can see him," Cyborg explained to all of them. At the same time he made his lunch and headed over to the table to eat. "In the meantime guys, I would relax, he's not going anywhere." The other Titans nodded and went back to what they were doing before Cyborg came in.

A couple of hours later, Beast Boy was wide awake, and stuck in the infirmary. Luckily Cyborg checked on him at least once an hour to make sure everything was ok. So he did not wait long. Cyborg immediately called the other Titans and told them that they could come in and say hi.

The three remaining members walked in and saw that the green changeling was wide awake and happy to see them all.

"Friend, you have awoken!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew over to give him a hug. Cyborg stopped her before she had the chance to though.

"Sorry Star, he's not quite ready for hugs yet. Still pretty badly hurt. But soon I promise you can hug like you used to," Cyborg explained to her. At first Starfire was said, but then happy that he would soon just as he was again.

Robin and Raven approached the bed and looked at Beast Boy for a moment. "So how you holding up?" Robin asked kindly.

Beast Boy smiled and answered, "Oh, I'll be much better once I get out of this stupid bed, and start kicking Cy's butt at Mega Monkey's 4."

Cyborg huffed a laugh, and said, "Yeah, that will be the day. You, beating me at a videogame." The others smiled in amusement at this, save for Raven. She kept her calm demeanor on even after seeing his damaged body.

"Yeah well looking at his X-rays and vitals, I'd say Raven could heal him up a little so he can get out of this room and back on the main floor," Cyborg said as he showed the other Titans his charts.

Beast Boy's happy demeanor quickly changed into a stoic one when he heard this. None of the other Titans saw this as they looked at Raven who nodded and agreed to heal him. Starfire jumped up with glee that her friend would soon be healed and they could all hang out again. Robin had a smile on his face that his friend would be healed. And as for Cyborg he had a devious smile and looked at Beast Boy for a moment, and then back at Robin and Starfire.

"Hey Robin, Star?" Cyborg said to the both of them. The two titans looked at him and gave him a quizzical look. "Why don't we leave these two alone so Raven can concentrate on healing BB?"

"But I wish-" but before Starfire could finish Robin grabbed her hand and spoke.

"Cyborg's right Star. Raven needs all the concentration for this one," Robin said to her. Starfire looked sad for a moment. She had wanted to hang out with Beast Boy as soon as he was finished. "Why don't we go and do whatever you want ok Star?"

Starfire soon smiled widely again and she ran out of the room, dragging her boyfriend with her. Cyborg shook his head knowing Robin might soon regret this. He then looked back at BB and winked at him, give a good luck indication. With that he walked out of the Infirmary, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

Raven had not once spoken to him since they had arrived since they all arrived in the Infirmary. All she could think about was how he had protected everyone and now he was hurt because of it. She felt as though there was nothing she could do for him. And that made her feel low. But now that he was awake she would make it right a little bit by helping him heal quicker.

Raven walked towards Beast Boy and then stood at the side of his bed looking into his eyes. "Hi," Raven said quietly to him, worried about how he would react.

"Hi," he said stoically.

Raven looked at him for a moment and then made her hands glow a light fluorescent blue. She leaned over him and placed her hands on his chest as gently as she could as so not to hurt him anymore. However before she could begin the healing process a hand grabbed one of her wrists and this startled and confused her for a moment. She saw that it was the green hand of her friend. She looked back at his face and he spoke. "No," he spoke to her.

Raven was confused for a moment, did he not want her to heal him. "Why? If I heal you now at least a little bit, then you won't have to be stuck in here for weeks?" Raven asked him wandering what he was doing.

"Raven, I don't want you to heal me. Just let it heal on its own. I don't want to strain you and it's not that bad," Beast Boy said as he pulled Raven's hand away from his chest. Almost instinctively h her other left his chest and the blue light faded from her hands.

Raven looked at him quizzically, wondered why he did not want to be healed. And then in a single motion she realized what it could be. When he said a month ago saying he was done. Could he still not want to deal with her even though he was in really hurt? Was he so stubborn, that he did not want her to even help him when he was in trouble?

Raven grew angry and her face showed it. "Beast Boy, I know you said you were done and all, but you're hurt and I'm going to help you," Raven said to him in a deadpan voice with a tinge of anger in it.

Beast Boy looked at her incredulously. She had not spoken to him like that in over a month. "Raven I-" But before he could continue, Raven had interrupted him.

"No Beast Boy! I am your friend. I know you said that we would only be teammates. But after seeing you like this," Raven yelled, but then immediately looked down. She looked down at her shoes for a moment, but then just as quickly looked back at him. "I don't care if you're done with me, you are going to let me heal you; it's the least I can do to say I'm sorry!" Raven immediately put her hands back on his chest and the blue light illuminated her hands as she began to heal him, bit by bit.

Beast Boy had not expected that. Since the incident over a month ago, Beast Boy had not once heard her say she was sorry. And then all of a sudden she yells it bluntly in his face. He could feel his chest slowly heal, and his breathing became easier by the moment. He turned his face away from Raven and looked towards his side.

After a couple of minutes Raven had finished. Beast Boy could feel that the pain was mainly gone, but still lingered there, and his breathing became much easier. Raven stood up straight and said, "I managed to heal as much of the breaks as I could, and I could feel that your breathing became less labored. But that doesn't mean you are healed yet. It's still gonna take some time for you to heal fully."

Beast Boy did not look at her, or even acknowledge what she said. He merely looked away from Raven. Raven sighed and said, "Well you probably need your rest, I'll leave you be." And with that said, Raven went to the doors. Before leaving she looked back at Beast Boy and saw his hand clench tightly into a fist. She turned back to the hallway and walked out, but not before hearing one last thing, or rather she thought she heard something.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Well here is the next installment, and i hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. And I thank all those who have been reviewing this story. You all have been inspiring me to make this story even better than I can make it. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much I am, and as I said if you have any suggestion more than willing to listen. :) Anyway I thank you all for reading and enjoying this and please enjoy it more and review :) :) **


	7. Recovery

**Please Enjoy and have a good read :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Four days passes since Raven had healed Beast Boy. He was now able to finally walk around the tower. Beast Boy entered the Common Room and saw all his friends, save for Raven doing their own thing. Raven was wearing an open button-up shirt that was draped around his shoulders. He still had his gloves, pants, and shoes, but because he still had to wear bandages around his chest. Cyborg told him it was best to not constrict it and let air breathe to it.

Beast Boy walked over to the fridge and looked to see if there was anything to drink. He picked up a root beer and stood up again, although he still clutched his side. The pain was still resonating in him. Raven may have managed to greatly speed up the recovery, that doesn't mean he could do whatever he wanted. He popped open the soda, and took a sip. When the others heard the soda pop open, they all got up from the couch to greet him.

"Oh friend, it is most wondrous to see you being the up and about," Starfire said excitedly. She wanted to hug him, but she saw the bandages wrapped around him and refrained herself from doing so.

"Yeah, you sure you should be up Beast Boy? I mean don't you think you should rest some more?" Robin asked, worried about his friends well being. However he was proud that Beast Boy would try so hard, regardless of what other people tell him.

"Yeah, besides If I stay in my room anymore, I'll go crazy," Beast Boy replied. He took a sip of his soda enjoyed the taste of it. The day after Raven healed him, Beast Boy was allowed to stay in his own room. But he was still on mandatory bed rest. After a moment of looking at his friends he sighed. "Anyway guys, where's Raven, isn't she usually out here?"

The other Titans looked at each other for a moment before they all looked at him again. "Raven's been in her room since yesterday afternoon. And she doesn't seem to want to come out," Cyborg explained.

Beast Boy had a curious look on his face. But quickly dismissed it as something she normally did. He took another drink of his soda and finished it. After breathing out the after taste he spoke again. "So you guys know why she is there? She upset again or something?" Beast Boy walked over to the trash can and threw his can in it.

"No, none of us have inquired as to why Raven has become so distant, so suddenly," Starfire replied worried for Raven's wellbeing.

"We were actually wandering if you knew anything. She started to seem more distant than usual right after she healed you," Robin stated hoping Beast Boy could shed some light on the situation.

Beast Boy remembered what had happened when she was healing him. She seemed quite angry at him, but also sad. "No, I don't," Beast Boy said to his friends. He wasn't lying, but at the same time wasn't telling the truth. He turned on his heel and proceeded to leave. The other Titans were quizzical as to why he was leaving all of a sudden.

Yo B, you going somewhere man? I mean you just got out here," Cyborg asked curiously

"Yeah, but I've been crammed in my room for the past few days. I'm gonna head outside, get some fresh air," Beast Boy told his friends. They understood and watched him leave.

Beast Boy roamed the halls with his arms at his side as he made his way to the roof. As he walked he could not help but think of why Raven was locking herself in her room again. He knew that it could have something to do with him, but he didn't want it to be. He found the stairs that led to the roof and trekked them upwards so he could feel the outside air for the first time in days.

Beast Boy reached the roof and could feel the cool breeze against him. It chilled him for a moment, but only a moment. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked at the bay and the city before him. The sun was out so it started to warm him up. He took in a deep breath and then breathed out slowly. He felt comfortable, the sea air blowing in his face, the sun keeping him warm. It was a good way to get air.

While he was in a moment of serenity, thoughts and memories came into his mind. He thought of his friends, and all their time together. How each of them had progressed, their battles, everything. His thoughts soon turned to the last month, how he and Raven had been acting towards one another. He had not done anything with her and they had barely spoken to each other. He knew that Raven was probably enjoying the quiet, but after her outburst at the infirmary, he wasn't sure anymore.

He knew that Raven thought of him as a teammate, but she had called him a friend. Did that mean that they were friends? But if that were true why she had always avoided him, and looked like she was enjoying him not pestering her anymore. However, he could not avoid the fact that she said that to him, and even helped him, when he really did not want it. Beast Boy sighed and continued to look at the horizon.

He had confessed to Cyborg that he liked Raven, more than he ever thought he would. And Cyborg had told him to tell Raven how he felt. Perhaps it's time he did that, but he just wasn't sure. He looked back at everything Raven had done; a lot of it had been painful. The incident had finally broken him. But he also remembered all the good times they had.

Beast Boy smiled and decided that enough was enough. He didn't care if he said he was done with Raven, it was time he told her the truth. Looking at the horizon one last time, Beast Boy took it all in and left to go back in the Tower.

Beast Boy walked through the halls of Titans Tower wanting to go talk to Raven now, but he knew that she did not want to be disturbed. He also felt tired from walking around, since he did not have his full strength yet. So he decided to head back to his room and take a nap. Once he was at full strength again, he would be able to confront Raven. He entered his room and went to his bed.

A couple of hours later Beast Boy emerged from his room well rested and feeling much more energized. He put on his button-up shirt over his shoulders again. He walked to the Common Room where he saw Robin, Starfire and Cyborg eating dinner.

They had ordered a pizza since no one felt like cooking. He walked to the table and was greeted by his friends. "Hey BB, wanna sum pizza?" Cyborg asked as he handed Beast Boy a plate.

"Sounds good to me," Beast Boy replied. They had gotten all sorts, including a vegetarian pizza as a thank you for the battle with Ternion. Robin and Starfire also managed to convince Cy to lay off him on the vegetarian taunting until he finished recovering.

Beast Boy took a couple of slices and sat down at the table. "So Beast Boy, how you feeling?" Robin asked.

"I'm alright, just a little sore," Beast Boy replied after swallowing a piece of his pizza.

"Please Beast Boy tell me, are you still in pain?" Starfire asked worried that he will not be able to do everything he wants to anymore.

Beast Boy looked at her and smiled, "Only a little Star. But I'm sure it'll pass soon."

"That is most wonderful. Soon we shall do 'hang out' as we once had," Starfire said gleefully.

"Still do push yourself, just let it heal naturally," Robin put in. After he said this the Common Room doors opened to reveal Raven. The others saw her enter and had smiles on their faces, except for Beast Boy.

Raven walked over to the kitchen and started to make herself an herbal tea. After a couple minutes she poured her tea into her cup and walked over to the table. The Titans looked at her and still had smiles on their faces.

"Hey Raven, haven't seen you around for a while," Robin stated wandering how she would react.

"I've been busy," Raven stated simply as she sat down next to him with a plate of pizza in front of her. She looked up at her friends seeing their smiling faces. It made her give a ghost of smile as well, that is until she saw Beast Boy, who was not smiling at all. Her smile went back down to a stoic line, and she started to eat.

It was quiet while they ate, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were uncomfortable. Cyborg finally decided to say something. "So Beast Boy, did you thank Raven for fixing you up enough to walk around?" Cyborg asked

"Yes," Beast Boy stated plainly. He just continued to eat his pizza.

"No you didn't," Raven said. She thought she had heard him say it, but she was not for sure.

Beast Boy looked at her incredulously. "Raven what are you talking about, I did," Beast Boy stated.

Raven's eyes narrowed and she was getting upset that he was lying. "No you didn't Beast Boy. I healed you and left, without getting so much as a word from you," Raven said as she put down her pizza and looked at him.

"Raven I did," Beast Boy stated, curious as to what Raven was talking about.

"Beast Boy, just stop, I don't care if you didn't say "Thank You," but I will not tolerate being lied to, especially in front of everyone," Raven said angrily. She got up and left abruptly. If there was one thing she could not stand it was lying.

Beast Boy was wandering where that came from. He had said thank you to her, but it's possible that she may not have heard him. Now he felt really low. Raven had gone out of her way to help him, and she thinks that he is not grateful for it. "Maybe you should go apologize?" Robin stated. "You know that she has been upset the last couple of days. And I think this just added fuel to the fire."

Beast Boy looked at Robin and said, "First, I didn't know she was upset, at least not until you guys told me. And second I did tell her, not my fault she did not hear me."

Cyborg looked at him and tapped him on the shoulders. "Still I think you should go "talk" to Raven, apologize and say thank you, so that she can hear it this time," Cyborg told him emphasizing on 'talk.'

Beast Boy knew what he was trying to do, and he thought that it was probably a good idea. "Alright, I'll see you guys later," Beast Boy said to his friends as he got up from the table and walked to the Common Room doors.

* * *

**Well everyone, it's starting to reach it's end. I am thankful that so many enjoy this story and i all hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. The next chapter shall be the last, and I hope everyone will enjoy it. Also I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have written. Anyway I thankful for all the reviews and views on this story. I hope you all enjoy and review :)**


	8. Better Than Ok

**This is it. Please enjoy the read and have fun :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Beast Boy walked to Raven's room thinking that would be where she would go. After a few minutes he stopped in front of the door that had Raven's name on it. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When no reply came, he tried knocking again. "Hey Raven, it's me Beast Boy. I was hoping we could talk. You know really talk," Beast Boy said. After a few moments with no reply he put his ear on the door to try and hear if she was in there, but when he heard nothing, it was a safe bet that she was not in there.

Beast Boy thought for a moment to try and figure out where she would be if not in her room. He then thought of the roof of Titan's Tower. She would surely go there if no one else was around. Beast Boy walked to stairs of the roof in the hopes that she would be there.

Raven sat on the edge of the roof looking out at the bay. She could not understand as to why Beast Boy would lie like that. She knew that he was done with her and all, but that doesn't mean he has to go and lie like that. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continued to look at the horizon, completely unaware that someone was behind her.

"Nice view isn't it," a voice said calmly. Raven quickly turned around to see who it belonged to.

Raven saw Beast Boy standing with his arms at his side looking at her. "Yeah," Raven said as she looked back at the bay.

Beast Boy sighed and walked to the edge of the roof and attempted to sit down next to Raven. Since however his chest and ribcage, still hurt him, it was quite difficult, but managed.

He looked at the horizon for a moment and then began to speak. "So Raven, I was hoping we could talk. You know like really talk," Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at him for a moment and said, "Oh, now you want to talk," Raven said sarcastically.

Beast Boy sighed but nonetheless continued. "Raven, I didn't come here to argue. I wanted to talk to you about a few things," Beast Boy said as he looked to his left to see her.

Raven sighed and looked to her right to see Beast Boy. "Alright, talk," Raven said deadpan.

"Ok, first I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't hear my gratitude, but I am grateful that you healed my wounds, even though I didn't want you to," Beast Boy said. He wanted to make sure that was perfectly clear. Raven nodded and allowed him to continue.

"I know we haven't ever seen eye-to-eye, and after the incident over a month ago, we never really did anything. But after you ranted about me, I saw that there was no way we could be friends. You saw me as this annoying, green animal, and I thought that we could never do anything together because of it. So that's why I said I was done, I did it so we could no longer fight, and so you could have peace for once," Beast Boy said sadly.

Raven listened to what he was saying. He had just explained why he was done, and it wasn't what Raven had expected. But he still was not done.

"So these past weeks I did my best to give you the peace you wanted and you actually seemed happy. So I was happy that you were. But when you yelled in the infirmary and called me your friend I was confused. I thought that you could not tolerate me; you even said you were sorry. Why was that by the way?" Beast Boy said to her.

Raven looked down in sadness and started to talk. "I didn't get to say I was sorry when I ranted about you. And since you heard it, I felt even more horrible," Raven admitted to him.

Beast Boy was confused. "So wait you were sorry that you ranted about me, even before I heard it?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"At first I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. But that soon was replaced with guilt. I don't know why, but when I spoke ill of you, I felt as though I had discredited not only you, but also myself," Raven said to him.

Beast Boy was surprised. That was something he had not expected. He had no idea that Raven was sorry for what she had said. Since he never heard her say it, Beast Boy thought that she meant every word of it and was happy she said it. But this made him happy, that she did think of him as a friend.

Raven looked at him, and could not gauge his reaction at all. So she decided to ask. "So, are we friends again?" Raven asked her.

Beast Boy looked at her and started to talk. "There is one more thing I think I should tell you. Remember when you did not know how you got to your room," Beast Boy said to his dark friend. Raven nodded. "Well I took you there after you fell asleep on the couch. I just couldn't in my right mind leave you on that couch. I knew you would feel better in your bed. So I carried you to your room. And I realized something when I did."

Raven listened intensely, she finally found out who had taken her to her room, and she wanted to know what Beast Boy had discovered in doing so. "What?" Raven asked him.

Beast Boy placed his hand over top of Ravens and said, "I realized that you mean more to me than just a mere friendship. I really like you Raven, I know we don't always get along, but I really do like you." He smiled at her one of the sweetest smiles he could do.

Raven merely looked at him, unbelieving in what he just said. Raven took her other hand and placed it over her chest. She did not know why, but it felt really tight. She didn't know how to react to that. But when he said it, she felt something in her get really warm, she liked that feeling.

Moments passed and neither said a word. Beast Boy was starting to get worried. He had just told Raven that he thought of her more than a friend, but she just looked at him, with a hand over her heart. So he decided to break the silence. "Raven?" Beast Boy said to her.

Raven was broken from her thoughts and began to look at Beast Boy again. She realized she could not deal with this so she abruptly took her hand from Beast Boy's and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I need to go," Raven said to him quickly. And started to walk away.

Beast Boy saw her start to walk away. He got up as quickly as he could, but he had forgotten that he was still recovering, so he held both sides of his ribs as he stumbled towards Raven, doing his best to stand on his own two feet. He extended his right arm to her and asked her, "Raven what's wrong, what happened?"

Raven stopped and turned looking back at him. Saw that he was having trouble standing up, let alone walk. Beast Boy stopped and straightened his posture, but he still was holding his sides. His right was closed indicating he was in a lot of pain. Raven sighed and walked back to him, until she was no more than a foot away from him. "You and I don't have a real conversation, that doesn't involve more than one word responses for over a month, and then you drop a bomb like that on me. How do you expect me to feel?" Raven asked him calmly, even though she wanted to yell.

Beast Boy lifted his right hand and placed it on her cheek, and gently rubbing his thumb on her face. "I don't know Raven, but what I do know is that, that is how I feel about you, and I thought you deserved to know," Beast Boy said quietly, but still loud enough for her to hear.

Raven did not know what to do, but unconsciously she leaned her head gently into his hand. For some reason, it felt safe and comforting. She thought back, to her attempts to getting Beast Boy to act normal around her again. She thought of as to why she wanted it. Originally she thought it was because, he only left her alone because of she said, and she wanted him to be himself. But thinking more on it, she truly missed Beast Boy, spending time with her outside of missions.

Raven placed her hand over his and took a step forward so that her face was mere inches from Beast Boy's. She gripped Beast Boy's hand and dragged it down between them. "I don't know if I like you, like you like me," Raven said, and this made Beast Boy face fall a little. Raven smiled and did something neither expected. She closed the remainder of the gap between them and pressed her lips to his, giving a small chaste kiss. After a second she released his lips. "But I'd like to find out."

Beast Boy did not expect that in the least, but he did not care. Beast Boy smiled and then kissed Raven this time. It lasted a little longer, but was no less sweet than the first one. Once they broke apart, Beast Boy let Raven's hand go and pulled her into a hug, as much as she could.

He still had his left arm clutching his side and chest, but he still pulled Raven in as much as he could. Raven was laying her head gently on his chest, as to not to hurt him. She placed one hand on the arm that was clutching his chest. Raven gripped his arm a little, making Beast Boy tilt his head down to look at the top of Raven's head.

"Does it still hurt?" Raven asked quietly.

Beast Boy smiled and placed his chin on top of her head and said, "No, not anymore." Beast Boy held her a little closer. This was a feeling he did not want to go away.

They stood on top of the roof for what seemed like forever, just holding one another. It was one of these moments that people wish would last forever. Raven pushed back away from him, but Beast Boy still had his arm around her. She looked up at him and said, "So does this mean that we're ok again?"

Beast Boy smiled and replied, "Yeah, better than ok." They both smiled and walked hand in hand back into the Tower.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. This story took me in directions I didn't think I would do. But I am very grateful to all my readers, followers, and reviewers. Your support helped make this story so great. Please Enjoy this and all my other stories at your leisure. To wrap things up, I hope you all have enjoyed and review. And don't forget to have fun :) :)**


End file.
